


Moonstruck

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Short One Shot, Stargazing, sort of lol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Adora has always loved looking up at the night sky. The stars, far away planets, and the moon she always has been in love with. She never could go explore them despite wishing for it. One night, though, she gets visited by someone special
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Moonstruck

**Author's Note:**

> so I just wanted to write something cause I was feeling down so lol. It's short and not that long or much but still enjoy. this was inspired by this tweet I found
> 
> https://twitter.com/Iancewho/status/944068990388674560

Adora peers into the telescope, looking at the night sky. Hundreds of thousands of stars stare back at her, shining brightly. She knows many that light up the blackness above have long since faded away. But that is one of the many things she loves about them. Despite being gone for so long, they still are able to brighten up the world and make others smile. The blonde moves her telescope around, seeing what is going on in the world above her. 

At her feet are books on space and the constellations the stars create. Along with them, are some of her own notebooks with notes about everything above. As far as she can recall, Adora has always loved space. There is just something spectacular about the unknown. How when you think about it, you are only a spec, a drop of water in an ocean of a grander universe. There is so much out there, so much no one knows about, and so much to learn. And even then when you think you know something, that rug can easily be pulled out from under you. Who cannot love it?

So many worlds, so many places one could explore if only she lived in a time where space travel is more feasible. What creatures might live on other planets. Could there be a world with near-human-like beings? Or things she could never put a name too? Or maybe life only just started and you need a microscope to see what calls the place home? So many questions. But out of all the things she could wonder and love about the night sky, there is one thing that always has captivated her. 

Adora pulls away and rests her upper half on the telescope. High in the sky, blocking out many of the stars from its own brilliant light, is the moon. It is out in all its glory tonight. Full and brighter than anything else. The thing that allows humans to see at night the most and use it as a guide. Ever since she was a small child, it is the thing she could never pry her eyes off of. The way it never stays the same, cycling through different phases each as beautiful as the other. 

At one point in her childhood, Adora wished to fly up into space like the handful of others before and explore the moon. However, as much as she loves the stars, it seemed like they did not want to align in her favor. Life got in the way. Paths lead her in different directions. Some people...kept her down on the ground, refusing to believe in her want to soar. So, here she remains on earth, staring up at the place her heart longs for. 

Adora keeps her eyes on the moon, soaking in its beauty. Maybe one day she will be able to see it up close. Get to see it in all of its glory and not from afar. She just needs a little bit of luck and just to hope that maybe her dreams will come to be.

* * *

Another clear and cool night. Perfect for Adora to walk up her favorite hilltop and look up at everything above her. There is not much different from the last time she ventured here. The stars all continue to shine and create images against the black canvas. The moon, only shifting slighting, stays the brightest thing around. The blonde sets up shop, her books and notebooks all nearby, and she begins to search for anything interesting or new. 

She easily becomes lost in her search. The only time she looks away from the stars she loves so much is when she is checking one of her books for something or writing something down on her lined paper. Adora is so lost in fact that she fails to hear the footsteps of someone approaching her. She only snaps out of her thoughts when there is a soft cough. 

Adora jumps, almost knocking over her telescope. She scrambles to catch it and prevents it from smacking against the earth. Thankfully, the blonde is able to set it upright before setting her sights on whoever has joined her. It is not uncommon for another person to be on the hills to admire the world above but rarely does she ever interact with them. Most of the time, people tend to stay by themselves so they are not distracted. Who in the world has come up to her. 

When her eyes land on said person, she finds her breath taken away. A young woman, about her age, give or take, stands only a couple feet away from her. She has short, pink and purple hair, making Adora wonder if she has dyed it. In the dark purple section, she swears it sparkles. As if the stars themselves are in her locks and creating their own constellations. Violet eyes, twinkling just as brightly, stare back at her. To top everything off, the woman wears a purple dress with hints of blues and whites. 

Any thought Adora might have had about being caught off guard and disturbed are now nonexistent. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to spook ya,” the young woman says. 

Adora blinks, trying to bring herself back down to earth. “I, uh...It’s fine! I just...didn’t expect anyone to come.”

“I hope you don’t mind. I see you here a lot and wanted to get to know you a little better.”

Adora’s eyebrows knit together. She has never seen this woman before in her life. Maybe with all the shadows and distance, Adora herself failed to see her around but the blonde knows at least some regulars in this spot. In the end, she does not dwell on it too much. “Not at all. It is nice to have company around, I won’t lie. I’m Adora by the way.”

“Glimmer.” She steps a little closer, allowing Adora to see her beauty even more so. Thank god it is night time as she can feel her face becoming warm. She wonders just how red it is at the moment. 

“So you like space also?” Adora asks. 

“You can say that. It kind of is my whole life you can say.” Glimmer looks down at the books and notebooks littering the grass. “Can I say the same about you also?”

Adora chuckles. “You can say that.” She looks up at the sky above her, smiling at the stars shining back at her. “Ever since I was a little kid I wanted to go up there and explore. I always wanted to see the moon the most.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Adora sees Glimmer tuck some hair behind her ear and look away slightly. “Then why are you here down on earth? If I can ask.”

Adora sighs. “Life, what else. Some people didn’t really believe in me and made me think I wasn’t cut out for it. Kind of believed it for a while but now I don’t. There still are a lot of hurdles I would have to get past if I ever wanted to go up there. I dunno if I have enough time.”

Adora knows she is young, that there are many who have gone up to space much older than her. Yet, there is still so much studying. So much training. All of those take years. She fears she has missed her chance to start the journey. 

“Well you seem passionate about it. I think you can still do it.” Glimmer’s voice suddenly is soft. It causes Adora’s heart to flutter in her chest. It has been a long, long time since anyone has believed in her and sounded genuine about it. The blonde turns her head to face the other woman, who has a small smile on her face. 

“You really think that? You just met me.”

Glimmer shrugs. “I just have a feeling about it. It would be amazing for someone like you to be an astronaut. Shouldn’t give up on your dreams no matter what. I’d love to see it happen.”

The warmth that has been on Adora’s face spreads across her body. She begins to rub the back of her neck. “T-Thanks. Hey, you want to take a look? I can tell you any constellations of stars if you want.”

“Sure. I would love that.”

Glimmer walks up to the telescope and begins to peer in. Adora becomes so lost in telling Glimmer about the stars and just being lost in her presence, she fails to realize the moon no longer hangs in the sky. 


End file.
